1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballistic projectile including a subcaliber-sized penetrator which is coaxially carried in the casing of the projectile, and in which the penetrator additionally carries an explosive charge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With currently known projectiles; in essence, with those of known artillery ammunition, for example, of 155 millimeter caliber, bunkers, dugouts, shelters or the like are only unsatisfying or not at all attackable, inasmuch as the penetrating power of the presently employed artillery ammunition, among other circumstances, is too low in concrete. The combination of that type of known projectile with a mechanical impact detonator produces penetration yields in concrete in the magnitude of about one-half meter when the projectile strikes perpendicularly or normally against the target which is to be attacked. At relatively narrow impact or incidence angles of from; for example, a magnitude of 25 degrees, there is obtained not only a corresponding increase in the extent of the penetrating path, but especially the danger of ricochets. Moreover, it is not possible to preclude that the impact detonator of such a known projectile will not be damaged during the penetrating process, so that it either not at all lead to detonation or to a premature detonation of the explosive charge. The functionally relevant components of the impact detonator in such a known projectile are namely only protected in that they are arranged within a fuze orifice of the projectile casing. The detonator or triggering fuze tip itself is in these projectiles not adapted to break concrete.
A bomb in accordance with the disclosure of British Patent No. 1,605,340, for the attacking of concrete targets such as launch pads, possesses a hollow charge for the preboring of the launch pad and an explosive projectile constituting a follower projectile. Provided for the hollow charge is an impact detonator, inasmuch as only thereby is there afforded the orderly generating of the effect of the hollow charge. For the triggering of the propellent charge of the explosive projectile, there is provided a piezoelectric fuze which lies directly against the rear side of the explosive charge of the hollow charge. This triggering sequence is critical, inasmuch as no provision is afforded as to whether the triggering impulse of the piezoelectric fuze is disrupted or destroyed by the explosive impulse of the explosive charge.
The explosive charge of the explosive projectile, in a continuation of the above-described triggering sequence, is triggered through the intermediary of a pyrotechnic delay unit, commencing from the propellent charge. The triggering of the explosive charge of the explosive projectile is therefore relatively imprecise and poorly operationally reliable. A characteristic feature of British Patent 1,605,340 is consequently the sequential triggering, relative to the propellent charge and the explosive charge. The present invention does not utilize this sequential triggering.
In the disclosure of German Patent Specification DE 35 44 528 C1 there is set forth an operational principle which essentially corresponds to that laid down in British Patent No. 1,605,340, namely for an explosive projectile through the intermediary of a hollow charge there is prebored an opening in concrete. The propellent charge is consequently small and corresponds with the caliber of the explosive projectile.